Finally Falling
by Melmel Phase
Summary: Kanda's view on his and Daisya's relationship as he comes to realize his true feelings. Sorry if Kanda is a bit OOC. Could be continued if anyone would like that. Leave a review if so, please and thank you.


Finally Falling

Having friends is always important. You have someone you can trust, rely on, and be yourself with. The bond of a strong friendship is something that can never be broken. Through thick an thin, the ups and downs of life, you will always be able to count on that person.

They understand the battles you must go through every day and remind you that they will always help you find your way through them. I still remember all those times that I was feeling down, like I couldn't do anything for myself, like I was my own worst nightmare. Without having to tell him what I was feeling he knew that I wasn't myself. He told me that I wasn't alone, whatever I was facing, I didn't have to face it by myself.

Even though I didn't show it much, I believed and trusted my friend with everything. I don't rarely show it, hell I don't show any emotion other then anger most of the time, but I felt the same way for him. If he ever needed me I would be there even if it meant fighting millions of battles just to get to where he is.

Through the years I've constantly wondered why he put up with my attitude and personality. I finally gave in and asked when he was put in the hospital because of me.

_"Daisya why do you do this?! Why do you always sacrifice yourself for my sake?!"_ I couldn't contain the anger I felt towards myself and the sadness that came with seeing my friend wrapped in bandages from head to toe all because of me.

His smile was sincere as he looked at me. _"Why wouldn't I? Your my best friend Kanda. I would do anything for you."_ That was the first time I cried in years, especially in front of someone.

Daisya pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back, helping me situate myself on the bed as I cried silently on his shoulder. I had never felt so weak. It was like all the emotions I was to pround to show broke through a dam inside of me, pouring out as salty tears down my cheeks.

I felt happiness from the unconditional friendship Daisya gives me. Sorrow from hurting him without conscience thought of my actions and the actions of others. Anger at myself for not protecting him from the dangers of the world and myself.

But above all I felt love for Daisya and everything he stands for. Faith, trust, support, strength, courage, kindness; I love him for all that he is and all that he will ever be. I realized that my love for him was stronger then friendship. I wanted to experience all sorts of things with him on a whole new level. I wanted to love and be loved in return.

Never in my life did I ever think for even a second that I would fall in love with my best friend. It happened. Being the king of masking how I felt, I was prepared to deny it and take these feelings with me to the grave.

After years of lying to myself and ignoring my feelings for the sake of our friendship, Daisya caught me.

_"Kanda I know you're in love with me. I've always known. Why don't you just come out and say it? Keeping such a thing inside for so long has to make you sick, right?"_

I didn't know what to say. I had decided to visit to wish him happy birthday but it seemed that there would be a whole other conversation other then what his plans were for the day. Even in my shocked state, that wasn't portrayed on my face, I couldn't mistake the smile that he was giving me. It was radiant and full of charm. My mind went blank for several moments and in those moments I experienced the one thing I had dreamed about for years.

Daisya came closer, lifting himself up by his toes, and placed his lips against mine. I acted on feeling instead of instinct as I wrapped my arms around his waist, pressed our bodies closer together, and kissed him back with my own show of fierce passion. His arms snaked around my neck, tilting his head to deepen our kiss at the same time.

Feeling daring, I slipped my tongue out to run along his bottom lip, slipping it inside of his cavern once I was granted permission. I roamed all over, tasting his natural cinnamon flavor. He moaned into our kiss when I slid my tongue along his. The sound made me melt inside. It was unlike anything I had ever imagined. Smooth and rich, like chocolate.

When we pulled apart I was greeted with kiss swollen lips and flushed cheeks. In all of my years knowing him I had never seen Daisya blush. It made me chuckle and caused him to hide his face in my chest.

_"I've been waiting so long for that..."_ he whispered with embarrassment laced in his voice. I allowed a true smile to grace my face and took the opportunity to weave my fingers through his hair, holding him tightly against my chest with the other arm.

_"Me too Dai. Me too."_

* * *

**Okay! If you're like me and fell in love with Daisya after like one episode and are dying inside because there isn't enough fanfics for him (and Kanda together if you like yaoi) then I feel your pain! If you would like more fics for this couple and have ideas for them I'm currently open for suggestions :3 just leave a review and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. I hope you all enjoyed this! I wasn't sure if the ending was good enough and I'm sorry if Kanda is a bit OOC ;3; Sowwy~~**


End file.
